VIP System
You might notice strange symbols next to your character's name, these are part of the VIP System. This is a system that Dragon's Prophet Europe has in place as daily log-in rewards. On North America, the only part of this system active is the symbols. What applies to both games: There are 10 levels to the VIP. When players log in each day they will be given points that go towards leveling up to the next level. On North America, this can be used to judge how long a player has been playing as all characters on the same account will have the same symbol. On Europe, players also receive points when they purchase Diamonds making it very easy to achieve level 10 if the player has money. If you are on North America: This system is currently being implemented. Some features are inaccessible. If you are on Europe: You can access the VIP menu to view your points and claim your log-in reward through the Marketplace drop down menu by pressing Escape, then VIP Area. The Levels Everyone first starts at level 0 with no symbol, Osiran. * Level 1 - Skyhammer Elite * Level 2 - Dragon Shepherd * Level 3 - Skyhammer Glory * Level 4 - The Chosen * Level 5 - Dragon Summoner * Level 6 - Pride of Auratia * Level 7 - Dragon Descendant * Level 8 - Draconic Ally * Level 9 - Dragon of Light * Level 10 - Eye of the Creator Level Rewards and Points Level 0 - 5 Log-In Rewards: *Level 0 - 3053 Points **No bonus. *Level 1 - 5531 Points **1 free Transport through Transportation Book **1% bonus on combat XP **1% drop rate bonus for normal items **1% drop rate bonus for rare items **1% bonus on crafting XP **+1 Daily Quest completion **+1 Dragon Stable Slots *Level 2 - 10021 Points **1 free Transport through Transportation Book **2% bonus on combat XP **2% drop rate bonus for normal items **2% drop rate bonus for rare items **2% bonus on crafting XP **+1 Daily Quest completion **+2 Dragon Stable Slots *Level 3 - 10115 Points **1 free Transport through Transportation Book **3% bonus on combat XP **3% drop rate bonus for normal items **3% drop rate bonus for rare items **3% bonus on crafting XP **+1 Daily Quest completion **+2 Dragon Stable Slots *Level 4 - 32893 Points **2 free Transport through Transportation Book **5% bonus on combat XP **5% drop rate bonus for normal items **5% drop rate bonus for rare items **5% bonus on crafting XP **+2 Daily Quest completion **+3 Dragon Stable Slots *Level 5 - 59595 Points **2 free Transport through Transportation Book **6% bonus on combat XP **6% drop rate bonus for normal items **6% drop rate bonus for rare items **6% bonus on crafting XP **+2 Daily Quest completion **+3 Dragon Stable Slots Level 6 - 7 Log-In Rewards: ''' *Level 6 - 107971 Points **2 free Transport through Transportation Book **8% bonus on combat XP **8% drop rate bonus for normal items **8% drop rate bonus for rare items **8% bonus on crafting XP **+3 Daily Quest completion **+4 Dragon Stable Slots *Level 7 - 195618 Points **3 free Transport through Transportation Book **10% bonus on combat XP **10% drop rate bonus for normal items **10% drop rate bonus for rare items **10% bonus on crafting XP **+3 Daily Quest completion **+5 Dragon Stable Slots '''Level 8 Log-In Rewards: *Level 8 - 354414 Points **3 free Transport through Transportation Book **20% bonus on combat XP **20% drop rate bonus for normal items **20% drop rate bonus for rare items **20% bonus on crafting XP **+5 Daily Quest completion **+6 Dragon Stable Slots Level 9 -10 Log-In Rewards: *Level 9 - 642114 Points **5 free Transport through Transportation Book **30% bonus on combat XP **30% drop rate bonus for normal items **30% drop rate bonus for rare items **30% bonus on crafting XP **+5 Daily Quest completion **+8 Dragon Stable Slots *Level 10 - 642114 Points **10 free Transport through Transportation Book **50% bonus on combat XP **50% drop rate bonus for normal items **50% drop rate bonus for rare items **50% bonus on crafting XP **+10 Daily Quest completion **+12 Dragon Stable Slots Category:User Guides